Setting Free
by Pixie07
Summary: 'Goodbye' how could a simple word cause so much pain? A two shot story about how Wolfram felt and what he had to suffer and deal with, after Yuuri left Shin Makoku for good. Event happening between ep 78, last ep of season 2. Some brotherly love, and a tiny glints hint of Yuuram. May be a bit occ, but oh well, Please R&R. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello, this is my first KKM fan fic. English is not my first language, so I'm so sorry if there is mistakes here and there (please point them out)._  
><strong>

**_Please note that I watched the anime in Japanese, and that's why I uses words like Haike (majesty), or mazoku (demon). Plus, Greta always refers herself in third person, so in this fic too. Also, I used some of the original dialog (I used the subtitles from the wed site lovemyanime . net) but must of it is out of my head._**

**_This is a two-shot_**

**_Edit: Fixed some grammar mistakes_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Setting Free.<span>**

_"If you love something, set it free..."_

That's what they say. He did

"Go" he said, "Your family is waiting for you over there, aren't they? Do you want to make your parents sad?" 'Wolfram', he heard him called his name softly, but ignore it, he had to say it before he changed his mind "My fiance would not be so heartless. Go already." Those were the most selfless words the ex-prince said. He pressed his lips tight, biting the inside of his mouth, ignoring the metallic flavor of his own blood, holding back his tear from falling. If he was to speak again, he may ask him to never leave and stay here, with him. However, it would be less painful to ask him to leave than ask him to stay, when he knew he would leave anyways. It was for the best.

He didn't remove his emerald eyes from Yuuri, as his brothers and the rest said their goodbyes, and promised the Maoh to take care of the kingdom. Yuuri turned around, ready to leave Shin Makoku behind him.

"Yuuri" he shouted, his willpower to not cry betrayed him, _'Please, turn around. I just want to see your face just one more time, please.'_ He pleaded in his heart, but Yuuri didn't turn around, he didn't hear the shattering sound of Wolfram's heartbreaking.

"Goodbye..." with this last word, the 27th Maou jump to the portal that lead to Earth.

Wolfram tears ran wildly down his cheek. Yuuri was gone, he wouldn't be able to see him again, hear his voice nor his goofy, yet comforting laugh, he could never feel the warmness of his presence when he was close... His heart ached, it was torn apart, every beat was like a stab. He could do nothing to stop the tears from falling. '_Goodbye'_ how could a simple word cause so much pain? To Wolfram, that wasn't a word, it was an arrow that was shot directly at his chest at cold blood.

"We better get going back to the castle." Said Gwendal, he was known for not show his emotions, but his voice expressed some sadness. He'll miss the double black.

"Yes, we must inform everyone the events occurred, they must be sick worry." Gunter agreed with a shaken voice, and watery eyes, he didn't dare to cry just yet, his Haika would want him to be strong. Yozak and Hube just nodded with a sad expression on their faces.

"Well, I have to get going too." Adalbert said coldly, within a second, he was gone.

Conrad kept quiet, he also was broken, he loved that kid like his own, he was the one who named him after all. However, he was not concerned about his own feeling, being in the military come to loose many people, he was used to the emptiness. Don't think of him wrong, he indeed was devastated, but Yuuri was alive, in the place where he was born. That was enough to keep moving forward.

He saw how his younger brother was still crying motionless, staring at where the portal was at, less than a minute ago. He felt his pain. The half demon walked toward the blond and place a hand on the other soldier's shoulder. "Wolfram." The blond nodded, his brother would always call his name and say nothing else, he didn't need to hear what the brunet wanted, he always could know what Conrad needed him to do. Maybe was a brother thing.

"Look, they are back." Exclaimed a ten year old girl with a smile. Lady Cheri, Anissina, Gisela, Nikola the maids and Dacascos happiness turn into sorrow when they saw Ao, Yuuri's horse, with no one riding him. They fear the worst.

"Don't tell me Heika is..." Lady Cheri gasped, both hands covering her mouth, unable to finish her horrific suggestion. The former Queen felt the warm and salty tear to run slowly from the corner of her eyes. Nikola, started to cry too, the maids also follow this fashion. Dacascos was also to the point of breakdown. Anissina and Gisela remind their calmed position, they gulped hard, the two women preferred to hear the events occurred before crying.

"Where's Yuuri?" asked Greta crying, as the soldiers got down off their horses. Everyone looked at each other.

The soldiers come to cross to fight the most deadly battles as long as they all had lived, they just survive one, and their bravery shined brighter more than the sun. However, they found hard to gather the courage to explain to this innocent child that, Yuuri, her dad, will not come back. "He is..." Conrad started, but he was cut off.

"He is not here, he is gone." Said Wolfram softly but loud enough to be heard, his eyes red from all the crying, he wiped his last tears off, then breathed deep, and looked at his brother, "She is my daughter, is my responsibility to answer." Conrad gave him a faint smile to let him know he understood.

Wolfram kneeled to Greta's level and looked her right in her big brown eyes, as he dried her tears with his thumbs. "Yuuri went back to Earth, he will not be back, Shinou is gone and since he was the one who transported Yuuri to our world, Yuuri will never come back." One or two would think he was a bit harsh on the tone, but he was not just saying this to Greta, he also needed to hear it at loud, convince him that Yuuri wasn't coming back, that this was not a nightmare.

"Why,... why ...did.. he left?" Greta asked between sobs.

"He has his family over there." Replied the blonde, trying with all his might not to shed a tear, he must be strong for his daughter.

"What about Wolfram and Greta? We are his family too, Yuuri doesn't love Great?" Asked the little girl rubbing her eyes.

"Of course he loves you. He loves you with all his heart, you are his daughter."

"Then, why he didn't say goodbye to Greta?"

Wolfram's heart broke even more. "He, he didn't have much time. But he told me to tell you," he lied, "That, he loves you and he'll always do, no matter how far he is, you'll be always his daughter, and don't forget it." Then, he aimed to hug her...

Greta pushed him away, "Don't touch me. You promised Greta you'll bring Yuuri back, you broke your promise. I hate you!" with that said, the little girl ran inside the castle, with her tear flowing like a wild river.

If Wolfram thought, his heart couldn't break into more pieces he thought wrong, another arrow was stuck in his chest. How much more his heart could take before stops beating? Yuuri was gone and now his daughter hated him. _'Who I'm kidding, no matter how much I love her, she'll never love me that much, just like him.'_ His tears started to flow again. Everyone who witness what just happened looked at Wolfram with pitying eyes, except his brothers, they know how proud he was, show pity toward him would be humiliating. Gwendal dismissed the crying maid and order Dacascos to take the horses to the stable. The show was over, his baby brother didn't need that.

"Oh, sweetie. I'll talk to her."

"It's fine mother, I broke my promise, she has the right to hate me. I'll take Ao to the stables." Wolfram dried his tear once again, then he ran as fast as he could to catch up with Dacascos. But no matter how much he ran, he could not leave behind the pain. There was not use, the pain would follow the blood trail left behind him, and crawl back to torturing him to no stop.

"Wolfram..."

Gwendal explained in details what happened in the Shinou's temple. And Gunter sent messengers with a letter to each of the ten nobles to inform the situation. Within a week a meeting will be held. It was dinner time, but no one really was eating, they were to depress to eat. Greta didn't even touch her spork.

"Greta, honey, you should eat, so you can grow to be a beautiful woman like myself." Lady Cheri said trying to break the tense silence in a playful manner.

"Yes, you are right, Yuuri would like Greta to eat." Replied the brunet girl, and smiled, remembering a time when her daddy scolded her for no eating her veggies.

Wolfram wiped his mouth gracefully and place the napkin on the table. "Please excuse me." the blond ex-prince stood up and without saying anything else, he left the dining room, his plate almost untouched. Greta's smile faded do with the guilt of saying those awful things to her father, the one that is still here.

How much time passed, a minute, two minutes or hours? Time passed at different speed, since Yuuri left. For moments it seems like a minute, when just passed a second, and it seems like just past a second when passed a minute. Wolfram was holding Yuuri's room's door knob, he was unable to turn it open. For how long he was standing in front of the wooden door? An hour or he just got there? The mazoku didn't know, he lost the sense of time.

"Were you here all this time?" Conrad said, while walking closer to his brother.

"Yes," Wolfram replied, his lost gaze was focused in the door in front of him. "Looks like I walked up here unconsciously."

"We should look here first. How didn't I think of it?" He did, but he wanted to give his younger brother some space, "We could find you two hours ago."

_'So, that's how long I've been standing here, did he said 'we'?'_ To the realization there wasn't just Conrad there, he shifted his whole body, and in a blink of an eye he was on the floor, embraced by a little girl, who was crying her eyes out. He hugged back.

"Greta is so sorry, she didn't meant to say those mean things to Wolfram." Greta said as she buried her face in her adoptive father's chest.

"Is ok, Greta. You don't have to apologize, I am the one that needs to apologize. I'm sorry, I broke my promise."

"Wolfram didn't do anything wrong. Please forgive me, I love you."

"I love you too, there's anything that you said or do to make me feel otherwise, and I'll always forgive you, no matter what, because I love you." He hugged her even harder, and gave her a soft kiss on top of her head.

Conrad smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful reconciliation, but I think is pretty late, we should go to bed," Greta removed herself from the blond to give him some room to stand up and stood beside him. The older brother extended his hand, offering his help to younger mazoku. "It was a long and hard day," Wolfram accepted the aid and got up with a single pull from Conrad, "Specially for you, Wolfram." The blond just nodded.

Greta glared from the corner of her eyes at the Maoh's room, and grabbed Wolfram's hand, "Wolfram, would you sleep in Greta's room, tonight?" He nodded and forced a smile. Holding hands, both of them walked to Greta's room. Both of them thinking, _'It feels wrong to go to his room when he is not here.'_

Conrad just watched them go, still worry about his little brother. His heart was taken away by Shinou, and after he got it back, didn't stop suffering.

**_To be Continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for the fallows and reviews!, this is the last part. Sorry if is to long.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, everything was turning back to normal, the reconstruction of the castle, the temple and the town were speeding up, but there was a lot of work left to do. As for the people in town, they were not aware that the Maoh was gone for good. The ten nobles decided that it was urgent to select the 28th Maoh. Until this matter was solved, they decide it would be wise to keep it between the wall, if Big Shimaron was to find out that there was no king to rule Shin Makoku, for sure they would attack.<p>

Blood Pledge Castle is not all about politics or possible war, inside the wall, were people who knew that Yuuri would never come back. The ones that were close to the teen, were accepting this little by little. Lady Cheri was already free traveling to find love. The maids gossiping was back, it seems that the latest scoop was about Anissinna's newest invention was the responsible for Gunter's sudden trip to Von Christ's territory.

Conrad was making sure no conflicts were going held, Gwendal's paperwork pile up by the minute. Greta's cheerful self didn't take long to come back, she missed him, but her daddy would like her to smile and laugh, so she did. And for Wolfram, nobody saw him crying of moping around, since the first few days of Yuuri's absence, he was back to painting, and be the spoil prince he was. It looked like, everything was going back to normal. However, everything is not what it seems.

"Are you sure no telling him is the right thing?" Asked Gunter to Gwendal, both of them were in the gray haired man's office, looking through the window how Wolfram was training his troops rigidly. "He would find out sooner or later."

"I prefer later." That's the only thing Gwendal said.

"Why is that, Lord von Voltaire?" Gwendal didn't reply, his eyes still on the blond.

Conrad, who was leaning on a wall, approached to the long haired mazoku. Knowing that his former teacher wouldn't drop the questioning and his brother would not answer, he decided to give Gunter the reason why Gwendal didn't want Wolfram to 'know' yet.

"Wolfram is still in a fragile state, when he finds out about it, he would not take the news in a good way. I also think is better to tell him sooner, but if brother, thinks this is the best, I'll just do as I was told." Conrad emphasized the word brother, to let Gunter know, that Gwendal was trying to protect their little brother's feeling the longer he could, and maybe find a way to resolve the problem without Wolfram to know.

"What do you mean? He seems to be back to be 'little brat lord.' Just last night, he threw a tantrum because his knife was misplaced by less than an inch."

"Exactly." The brunette replied with a smile. This just left the poor Gunter more confused.

Wolfram got frustrated, irritated and furious of how everyone looked at him with pity, the humiliation got to his pride. Also, he didn't want to keep worry his daughter and mother. Under this circumstance, he decided to disguise himself as Lord von Brat. On the outside he looked like he was finally over Yuuri not coming back. But on the inside, Wolfram was lifeless. And Gwendal and Conrad knew their little brother too good to know that that was his way to hide his emotions.

"Damn it." Gwendal exclaimed, after seeing something happening on the training grounds.

Conrad walked towards the window and understood why his older brother was cursing, "Now, do you still think that was good to hide things from Wolfram?" his tone showed a little of anger toward his older brother.

"What, what's going on?" Gunter asked as he peeked through the window, "Oh my, this will not end good."

In the training grounds Wolfram had a particular visit from his uncle, Waltrana von Bielefeld. The three mazuko in the upper floor saw how Wolfram face expressions changed from, calm to, surprises, curious, irritation, to finally... When he turned his glare at Gwendal's office, they could see perfectly he was beyond furious. The blond was taking his way to the inside of the castle steaming hot air with every step he placed, and less than five minutes he busted inside the office screaming.

"Why I was not told about this? I command an explanation!"

Gwendal was sitting behind his desk, Gunter was standing behind him, Conrad was laying against the wall. "Didn't you just were told about it?" Gwendal answer with a question.

"Don't play fool with me, why you didn't tell me before?"

"This is matter than only concern the ten nobles, I am not obligated to discuss with you the subject of our meetings."

"Of course you are obligated to discuss this specific matter with me, when I am directly involved, for crying at loud," the fire windeler pointed at Conrad "he is not even a noble, yet you told him, and not me. Why I was the last one to know? Why did you have to wait for my uncle to tell me? You two are supposed to be my brothers."

"As you said, I'm not a noble, It wasn't my place to tell." Conrad said, brushing off the blame, if was it up to him, he would tell him as soon as he knew, he had more faith in Wolfram than Gwendal had. He also knew that if Waltrana von Bielefeld was the one who delivered this information, this would happen, that man had the gift to piss of Wolfram in record time

"I was waiting for the right moment." Lie. Gwendal was thinking of a strategy, convince the nobles otherwise and find a better candidate, he would nominate himself, just to take the burner of his brother's shoulder, but the ten nobles decide that none of them would postulate, to avoid further conflict. However, admitting that he was protecting him, would hurt Wolfram's pride and his too.

"Right moment, are you kidding me? I'll tell you just what I told my uncle, I have no intentions to become the new Maoh, I don't want to, there's no way I would take his place, no one would be able to reach up his level, I refuse to become the Maoh. I command you to be removed from the nomination."

"We, the ten noble decide that you are the best candidate, since mother refuse to take the title back, and there is no way I will allow Anissina to rule this country, I have to do what is best for Shin Makoku, and so far, you are. Heika would..."

"Don't bring up Yuuri to this. I will not become the Maoh, there's no way I would substitute him, I rather take my own life than..."

"Wolfram," Gwendal yelled and he stood up and slammed his hands on his desk, "Stop being childish, you made a promise to Haika to take the best interest of this country, be a man and fulfill it. I also made him this promise, so if you ever say or show initions of suicidal conduct, I'll have you under surveillance all day, at all hours. I'm sure you would not like that kind of humiliation." Sitting again, and in a lower voice he commended, "Now, I think your troops are still in training schedule."

With a loud growl, Wolfram left the office at full speed, slamming the door behind him, if he was beyond furious before, now, he was further more than that. He has managed to control himself and don't flip over his brother's desk, or punch him and Conrad on the face to hide such thing from him, he felt betrayed, he would react better if one of them told him. His ire would turn to the one at fault, his uncle, for postulated him. But his brother was right, he did promise Yuuri to take care of the kingdom, and if he died, he would not keep it. In his way back, he could only think:

_'Why is that every single one of your decision, I end up involved? Why is that everything you do, I end up like 'this'? You aren't even here, and you still find a way to hurt me. The irony of this is that, I don't mind if is for you...'_

"Now I understand. Looks like I underestimate Little Brat Lord, and looks like he is finally growing up." Gunter said, while holding his stomach, he felt sick now that he knows how much Wolfram suffered.

"Conrad..."

"Yes, Gwendal, don't worry about it, leave it to me." With that said, Conrad smiled and left the room.

There is a saying that says, 'Time heals everything.' Wolfram did not agree with this. Time passes in slow motion in front of his eyes, the days seems to never end, the fact that he couldn't sleep since his fiance left, didn't help him. This was the first time he envied humans' short life span. Just thinking he has to live hundreds of years like this, made him desire to never come back to live. His agony was going to be almost ethereal.

It was past midnight, outside, the weather was rather nice, and a soft breeze was blowing. Everyone was fast asleep, well most of them. Wolfram was sitting on the edge of the fountain that was in the middle of the garden of the Blood Pledge Castle, wearing his casual clothes. His right hand going side to side, then in circles under the cold water. His jewel like eyes looking at his blurry reflection, waiting for what would not come. He felt a tear slipping, he wiped out fast as he could, there were a couple us guards few feet away. The last thing he needed was the gossiping back.

"You should cry if you feel like crying." Wolfram shift his glare where the voice came from, he saw Conrad approaching him, his eyes followed his older brother until he sat on the fountain about two feet away from him, then he went to stare at the water.

"Crying would not change anything."

"Not crying would not change anything either. You would feel better if you do, though"

"Whatever. What are you doing here, anyways? Did Brother tell to oversee me?"

"Not really." Conrad said with a smile, Gwendal didn't really say it, but Conrad could read between the lines.

"I don't need a babysitter. What I said earlier was out of my anger, I am not a coward to take my life when things get complicated."

"I know."

"Then, why you are still here? leave me alone."

"Well, I was patrolling near Greta's room," He was actually going to check on him, a little white lie never killed anyone, "And I saw her walking in the hallways. She told me you were missing. She was really worried."

"Greta!" the blonde mazuko exclaimed while getting on his feet, and aimed toward the castle. He stopped on his heels and turn around, when he felt the gentle grasp on his wet wrist.

"She's fine, I took her to sleep with Gwendal. I promise her I would look for you." He pulled his little brother sit, smoothly, in such kind and caring way that Wolfram did not fight the pull, he rather surrendered to it.

A few minutes passed and neither of the sibling spoke, the only sound that was to hear, was the breeze caressing the trees' leaves.

"How do you do it?"

"Hmn? How I do what, Wolfram?"

"How do you cope with the lost of the one you 'care' about? Not once, but twice."

"What do you mean twice?"

"Yuuri is Julia's reincarnation, so..."

"Wolfram, I'll not deny I care about Julia, but I didn't have those kind of feeling towards Heika."

"Still,l you lose that soul twice."

"I lost Julia, the person that I really care about, 20 years ago, and I lost Yuuri, my king, my friend, my godson. I love him like I would love a son. For him, I was like an older brother, a way older brother."

Wolfram stared at him, waiting for the answer to his question. Something amazing about these brothers is that they tell what the other said without words. "We're two different persons, we had different experiences, we have different points of view. We express our feelings, emotions and love in different ways."

"Why are you telling me this? I know we're different, I don't understand your point. "

"I 'lost' Julia in different circumstances than you lost Yuuri, Julia died, Yuuri's alive. Even though they shared that soul, they are different people. We had a different experience, my way of how to deal certain circumstances, is not how you would do. Sadly, you'll have to find how on your own. Because no matter how much advies you get, all would be different, given by different people, who didn't live, what you had lived."

Conrad notice that, that answer hurt Wolfram, he knew his little brother wanted to cry, and he was holding back the tears as if his life depended on it. Wolfram swallowed hard the knot in his throat. "But, I'll tell you how not deal with it, don't hold back your emotions, if you feel like crying cry."

"But..." Wolfram point with his eyes the guards that were standing a few feet away. Conrad, being an expert on reading between the lines, knew exactly what the blond was thinking _'I don't want them to see me cry.'_ He smiled and pull his little brother closer to him.

Wolfram was taken aback, when he recovered for the sudden movement made by the brunet, his face was buried in his brother's chest, a gentle hand over his head, the same hand that confronted him decades ago in his childhood, when he was sad. "This way, no one would see your face." Conrad said, holding him closer to him.

Wolfram lost, he could no longer contain the tears anymore. He grasped tight to his little big brother's jacket and let go his emotions run into a watery form down his cheeks. He cried like there was no tomorrow. Conrad with his free arms, wrapped the younger mazaku in a hug. Which leads Wolfram to cry even more. Neither of them said anything.

An hour passed and the silent sobbing stopped. When the half mazoku leaned his head to check his brother, he chuckle at Wolfram sleeping form. Now, he had two options, one: wake him up and let him go to bed by himself or Two: let him sleep, and carry him to the room. He smiled even more.

"He is going to be very angry at me when he wakes up." Conrad chose number two. Its been more than sixty years since he held his brother like this, why don't take the rare opportunity? He picked up Wolfram bridal style and walked toward the castle.

The following day, after lunch, Conrad left the castle ground to supervise the reconstruction of Shinou's temple. This was supposed to be a solo trip, but it ended up a party of three extra people, Gwendal, Gunter and Wolfram. Reason, Annissian just finished her latest invention, and needed a guinea pig.

The four of them and Ulrike were talking about the reasons why Shinou's temple was being rebuilt. "That will be a source of comfort for the people. Now that even Haika Yuri is gone." Gunter said with a sad expression in his face. Wolfram follow that fashion at the sound of his fiance's name.

In the other hand, Gwendal was preoccupied with other matters, "We don't have time to indulge ourselves in such sentiments. We must soon decide who the next Maoh will be before the sake of our nation's stability." Now, that this morning was officially delivered the news, that Yuuri would not return, to the public, the election must be done fast.

"But, bother, that's..." Wolfram didn't have a chance to reply to the older mazoku. His mind was completely blank when, he saw what made the sound of splashing water coming from the fountain. Was his mind playing tricks with him? Was he dreaming? No, this was real, he could perfectly see with his widen eyes, Yuuri was back!

He could hear Yuuri asking Murata what was going on, Wolfram didn't care how or why, 'he' was back. Gwendal and Gunter said something, he didn't pay attention either. He walked slowly, trying not to cry, but this time tears of happiness. Kneeling in front of the double black, Wolfram got him from his collar and shook him, screaming and asking him why he didn't come back, and what he was doing all that time. Jealous Wolfram was back.

"Welcome back Heika, to your country." Conrad greeted, the three boys at the fountain looked at the brunet.

"Yeah," Yuuri said, "Everyone, I'm back." Then, he turned his head and give to the blonde the warmest and the most sincere smile the Maoh could ever give. "Wolfram, I'm back. I did too miss you."

Wolfram's heart skipped fast, he remembered the other part of the Earthling saying that Miko Shibuya told him:

_"If you love something, set it free... If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours..."_

He felt how his heart was being sewing back into one, Yuuri came back. He smiled and hold up his faith to that phrase, if it was true, this meant that Yuuri was and always will be...

...His.

The end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please note that towards the last paragraphs I use quotes from the anime, I used the the subtitle episodes form ilovemyanime . net**_


End file.
